


Little Helper

by aretia



Series: Aretia's 1000 Follower Giveaway [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Keith gets to help Ulaz in the med bay for "take your cub to work day."





	Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basedongalra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/gifts).



> For basedongalra, who won 3rd place in my 1000 followers giveaway!

“Take your cub to work day” was a tradition the Blade of Marmora upheld and enjoyed every year. The leaders said that it helped to show the cubs the work they would be doing to contribute to the Blade as adults, since everyone had a role to play in their small community. But really, the aspect that most of the Blade members enjoyed was encountering the little cubs on their daily routine, or bringing their own children along to help. 

“Are you ready, Keith?” Ulaz asked.

Keith stepped out of his room, proudly wearing the white lab coat that Thace had sewn for him to match Ulaz’s. He grinned brightly. “I’m so excited, Papa!” he cheered.

“You’re going to help me out in the med bay today,” said Ulaz. He took Keith’s hand and led him down the halls of the base to the med bay.

The Blades who came in for their check-ups that day were delighted to see the little Galra in a lab coat just like his father’s, helping him by handing him the tools he needed for each patient. Throughout the day, Ulaz taught him interesting facts about his medical practice, but Keith’s main job was entertaining the patients. Many of them gave him treats or head pats and told him what a great job he was doing. They said that he would make a great doctor just like Ulaz someday, and Keith glowed with pride. 

After a long day, Keith was dozing off in the exam chair while Ulaz worked on his reports. The door inched open, and Thace peeked inside, stepping lightly since Keith was taking a nap.

“Hello, Thace. I wasn’t expecting you today,” Ulaz said softly, closing his computer. “It’s good to see you.”

Thace moved closer and greeted his mate with a nuzzle against his cheek, then nodded his head toward Keith. “How is he doing?” Thace asked.

At the sound of Thace’s voice, Keith woke right up. His eyes snapped open, and his fluffy ears perked up from beneath his mop of black hair. “Daddy! Are you here for a check-up too?” he chirped.

Ulaz covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. Thace was only here to check up on Keith, but when he was being so adorably eager, how could he resist? “Yes, I am,” Thace replied. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned from Ulaz today?”

Keith nodded, and hopped down from the exam chair while Thace sat down in it. Keith stepped up on his stool next to the chair, and then looked to Ulaz expectantly for guidance.

“What’s the first thing we use for a check-up, Keith?” Ulaz prompted him.

Keith looked deep in thought for a moment before his eyes lit up, their yellow glow brightening. “The setho… steff…”

“Stethoscope,” Ulaz filled in, and handed him the stethoscope that was draped around his neck. Keith held the metal disc up to his ear.

“No, Keith, it goes the other way,” Ulaz reminded him. He leaned down and helped him place the earpieces in his ears, and hold the disc at the end of the tube in his little hand. 

“What’s that for?” Thace asked Keith.

Keith knew what to do now. “It’s so I can listen to your heart!” said Keith. He placed the disc over Thace’s chest, moving it around until he could hear Thace’s heartbeat.

“And what does that tell you?” Thace asked. 

Ulaz had explained to Keith the importance of the heartbeat as a sign of good health—but the answer Keith came up with was completely his own. 

“It says how much you love me!” Keith said, beaming. 

Thace chuckled, happy tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He opened up his arms and pulled Keith into a hug, nuzzling the top of his head. “Yes, Keith. And how much is that?”

“A whole lot,” Keith answered from where he was snuggled against Thace’s chest.

“That’s right,” Ulaz said. He couldn’t help but join the cuddles, leaning down to wrap his arms around Thace and Keith, and kissing them both on the forehead. “I’m so proud of you, Keith.”


End file.
